harrypotterfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Kenneth Branagh
Sir Kenneth Charles Branagh (pronuncia inglese ˈbrænə) (Belfast, 10 dicembre 1960) è un attore, regista e sceneggiatore nordirlandese. È stato candidato a 5 Premi Oscar, 5 Premio Golden Globe|Golden Globe e 3 Screen Actors Guild, vincendo 3 Premi BAFTA e un Premio Emmy. Nel 1988 ha diretto ed interpretato il film Enrico V, con cui riceve la candidatura all'Oscar al miglior regista e Oscar al miglior attore|al miglior attore protagonista. Nel 1991 dirige Il canto del cigno, ricevendo la candidatura all'Oscar al miglior cortometraggio. Successivamente dirige e interpreta in Frankenstein di Mary Shelley e in Hamlet con cui riceve la quarta candidatura ai Premi Oscar Premio Oscar|alla migliore sceneggiatura non originale. Ha ricevuto una quinta candidatura ai Premi Oscar come miglior attore non protagonista per il film Marilyn. Nel 2015 è il regista dell'acclamato film Disney Cenerentola. Nella saga di Harry Potter ha interpretato il ruolo di Gilderoy Lockhart. Biografia Secondo di tre figli, Kenneth Charles Branagh nasce il 10 dicembre 1960 a Belfast, Irlanda del Nord, da una famiglia protestante della classe operaia. Si trasferiscono a Reading, Inghilterra quando ha nove anni. Da giovane si dedica allo sport, capitanando le squadre di rugby e calcio della sua scuola, e al giornalismo, scrivendo recensioni di libri per bambini per il giornale locale. Quando, però, a quindici anni vede Derek Jacobi recitare Amleto, decide di diventare un attore. Carriera A diciotto anni gli offrono di entrare nelle migliori scuole teatrali della Gran Bretagna: la Central School of Speech and Drama e la Royal Academy of Dramatic Art. Sceglie di frequentare quest'ultima, il cui direttore Hugh Crutwell lo aiuterà in seguito come consulente di recitazione in molti dei suoi progetti cinematografici. Appena uscito dalla scuola di teatro, recita un ruolo secondario nella produzione West End di Another Country, interpretazione per cui ottiene moltissimi premi, consensi e lodi. Ma è il ruolo di Enrico V di William Shakespeare per la Royal Shakespeare Company (RSC) un paio di anni dopo che gli assicura, a soli ventitré anni, un posto fra i migliori nuovi talenti del palcoscenico britannico. Gli aspetti impersonali e burocratici della RSC lo spingono a declinare un secondo contratto con la prestigiosa compagnia teatrale|compagnia. Insieme all'attore di Another Country David Parfitt ne crea una nuova, chiamata Renaissance Theatre Company e lanciata nel 1987 con un debutto piuttosto infausto: la première di Public Enemy - scritto, diretto e interpretato dallo stesso Kenneth - apre con critiche per lo più negative e accuse di megalomania per il giovane autore. Fortunatamente, le produzioni RTC di La dodicesima notte (da lui diretta), Molto rumore per nulla e - in misura minore - Amleto (diretta da Derek Jacobi) incontrano critiche favorevoli. Kenneth viene ora definito "il nuovo Olivier". Nel 1988 cura la regia di un'edizione televisiva de La dodicesima notte di William Shakespeare. Nel 1989 dirige e interpreta Enrico V, film tratto dall'omonima opera teatrale, per il quale riceve le candidature al premio Oscar come miglior regia e miglior attore protagonista. Da questo film inizia il sodalizio artistico con la prima moglie, Emma Thompson, che appare anche nei successivi lavori di Branagh, L'altro delitto (1991), Gli amici di Peter (1992) e Molto rumore per nulla (1993). Branagh prosegue il suo rapporto con le opere di William Shakespeare anche in seguito, con Hamlet (1996), Pene d'amor perdute (2000) e As You Like It - Come vi piace (2006). Anche Nel bel mezzo di un gelido inverno (1995) parla di una compagnia d'attori shakespeariana. Si allontana dall'immortale bardo con Frankenstein di Mary Shelley (1994), in cui recita al fianco di Robert De Niro, e Sleuth - Gli insospettabili (2007), con Michael Caine e Jude Law. Come attore per altri merita di essere ricordato in Celebrity di Woody Allen (1998), Wild Wild West di Barry Sonnenfeld (1999) e Harry Potter e la camera dei segreti di Chris Columbus (2002). A partire dal 2008 ha interpretato il ruolo di Kurt Wallander nella serie televisiva Il commissario Wallander della BBC, tratta dai romanzi di Henning Mankell. Nel 2012 ottiene una candidatura all'Academy Award|Oscar come miglior attore non protagonista per la sua interpretazione di Sir Laurence Olivier nel film Marilyn di Simon Curtis. Il 27 luglio 2012 partecipa come attore alla Cerimonia di Apertura dei Giochi della XXX Olimpiade di Londra 2012, recitando in mondovisione alcuni estratti de La tempesta di William Shakespeare. Nel novembre del 2012 viene insignito del titolo di Cavaliere da sua Maestà la Regina Elisabetta per il suo contributo alla cultura e all'industria cinematografica dell'Irlanda del Nord. Nel settembre 2013 inizia le riprese del remake in live-action della versione Disney di Cenerentola con protagonista Lily James. Nel 2015 fonda la Kenneth Branagh Theatre Company. Vita privata Durante il periodo di febbrile attività per costituire la Renaissance, Kenneth Branagh continua a lavorare per progetti televisivi e cinematografici, tra cui la mini-serie Fortunes of War per la BBC. Durante le riprese, si innamora della protagonista, Emma Thompson. I due si sposano nel 1989 e vengono catapultati nel mondo cinematografico con grande successo, tanto da diventare conosciuti a livello internazionale come Ken and Em, la "coppia reale del cinema britannico". Gli impegni di lavoro li costringono però a passare sempre meno tempo insieme, portandoli anche a "crescere separatamente". Il 30 settembre 1995 annunciano la loro separazione, dovuta anche all'amore che è nato tra Branagh e Helena Bonham Carter, durata dal 1994 al 1999. Il 24 maggio 2003 Branagh si è sposato per la seconda volta con la direttrice d'arte Lindsay Brunnock, incontrata sul set di Shackleton. Curiosità * Inizialmente era stato scelto per interpretare il protagonista del film Amadeus prima che la compagnia di produzione decidesse di prendere attori americani. * È membro del Consiglio della Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts. * Nel 1990 ha ricevuto un dottorato onorario in letteratura dalla Queen's University of Belfast * È Presidente Onorario del NICVA, il Northern Ireland Council for Voluntary Action. * È un accanito tifoso del Tottenham Hotspur. * Viene citato insieme a Laurence Olivier nell'episodio Il traditore della Episodi di Star Trek: The Next Generation (terza stagione)|terza stagione di Star Trek: The Next Generation. L'episodio inizia con una scena tratta dall'Enrico V di Shakespeare, con Data che recita la parte del protagonista. Quando il Capitano Jean-Luc Picard loda la sua performance, Data risponde che ha studiato l'interpretazione di Branagh. Filmografia Attore Cinema *''Momenti di gloria'' (Chariots of Fire), regia di Hugh Hudson (1981) - non accreditato *''Alta stagione'' (High Season), regia di Clare Peploe (1987) *''Un mese in campagna'' (A Month in the Country), regia di Pat O'Connor (regista)|Pat O'Connor (1987) *''Enrico V'' (Henry V), regia di Kenneth Branagh (1989) *''L'altro delitto'' (Dead Again), regia di Kenneth Branagh (1991) *''Gli amici di Peter'' (Peter's Friends), regia di Kenneth Branagh (1992) *''Swing Kids - Giovani ribelli'' (Swing Kids), regia di Thomas Carter (1993) *''Molto rumore per nulla'' (Much Ado About Nothing), regia di Kenneth Branagh (1993) *''Frankenstein di Mary Shelley'' (Frankenstein), regia di Kenneth Branagh (1994) *''Othello'', regia di Oliver Parker (1995) *''Riccardo III - Un uomo, un re'', regia di Al Pacino (1996) *''Hamlet'', regia di Kenneth Branagh (1996) *''Conflitto di interessi'' (The Gingerbread Man), regia di Robert Altman (1998) *''La proposta'' (The Proposition), regia di Lesli Linka Glatter (1998) *''Celebrity'', regia di Woody Allen (1998) *''La teoria del volo'' (The Theory of Flight), regia di Paul Greengrass (1998) *''Wild Wild West'', regia di Barry Sonnenfeld (1999) *''Pene d'amor perdute'' (Love's Labour's Lost), regia di Kenneth Branagh (2000) *''How to Kill Your Neighbor's Dog'', regia di Michael Kalesniko (2000) *''La generazione rubata'' (Rabbit-Proof Fence), regia di Phillip Noyce (2002) *''Harry Potter e la camera dei segreti'' (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets), regia di Chris Columbus (2002) *''5 bambini & It'' (Five Children and It), regia di John Stephenson (2004) *''Sleuth - Gli insospettabili'' (Sleuth), regia di Kenneth Branagh (2007) - cameo non accreditato *''Operazione Valchiria'' (Valkyrie), regia di Bryan Singer (2008) *''I Love Radio Rock'' (The Boat That Rocked), regia di Richard Curtis (2009) *''Marilyn'' (My Week with Marilyn), regia di Simon Curtis (regista)|Simon Curtis (2011) *''Stars in Shorts'', di registi vari (2012) *''Jack Ryan - L'iniziazione'' (Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit), regia di Kenneth Branagh (2014) *''Cenerentola (film 2015)|Cenerentola'', regia di Kenneth Branagh (2015) * Dunkirk, regia di Christopher Nolan (2017) Televisione *''Play for Tomorrow'' – serie TV, episodio 1x06 (1982) *''To the Lighthouse'', regia di Colin Gregg - film TV (1983) *''Maybury'' – serie TV, episodi 2x01-2x02 (1983) *''Boy in the Bush'', regia di Rob Stewart (regista)|Rob Stewart - miniserie TV (1984) *''Play for Today'' – serie TV, episodi 12x16-13x17-14x03 (1982-1984) *''Coming Through'', regia di Peter Barber-Fleming - film TV (1985) *''Lorna'', regia di James Ormerod - film TV (1987) *''The Lady's Not for Burning'', regia di Julian Amyes - film TV (1987) *''Theatre Night'' – serie TV, episodio 2x05 (1987) *''Fortunes of War'', regia di James Cellan Jones - miniserie TV (1987) *''American Playhouse'' – serie TV, episodio 7x01 (1988) *''Look Back in Anger'', regia di Judi Dench - film TV (1989) *''Conspiracy - Soluzione finale'', regia di Frank Pierson - film TV (2001) *''Shackleton'', regia di Charles Sturridge - film TV (2002) *''Warm Springs'', regia di Joseph Sargent - film TV (2005) *''The American Experience'' – documentari TV, episodio 18x13 (2006) *''10 Days to War'' – serie TV, episodio 1x08 (2008) *''Il commissario Wallander'' – serie TV, 9 episodi (2008-in corso) Cortometraggi *''The Dance of Shiva'', regia di Jamie Payne (1998) *''Alien Love Triangle'', regia di Danny Boyle (1999) *''Schneider's 2nd Stage'', regia di Phil Stoole (2001) *''Prodigal'', regia di Benjamin Grayson (2011) Doppiatore *''La strada per El Dorado'' (The Road to El Dorado), regia di Bibo Bergeron, Will Finn, Don Paul e David Silverman (2000) *''The Periwig-Maker'', regia di Steffen Schäffler - cortometraggio (2000) Regista *''Enrico V'' (Henry V, 1989) *''L'altro delitto'' (Dead Again, 1991) *''Gli amici di Peter'' (Peter's Friends, 1992) *''Il canto del cigno'' (Swan Song) - cortometraggio (1992) *''Molto rumore per nulla'' (Much Ado About Nothing, 1993) *''Frankenstein di Mary Shelley'' (Frankenstein, 1994) *''Nel bel mezzo di un gelido inverno'' (In the Bleak Midwinter, 1995) *''Hamlet (film 1996)|Hamlet'' (1996) *''Pene d'amor perdute (film)|Pene d'amor perdute'' (Love's Labour's Lost, 2000) *''Listening'' - cortometraggio (2003) *''As You Like It - Come vi piace'' (As You Like It, 2006) *''Il flauto magico (film 2006)|Il flauto magico'' (The Magic Flute, 2006) *''Sleuth - Gli insospettabili'' (Sleuth, 2007) *''Iron Man 2'' (2010) - scena post-titoli di coda, non accreditato *''Thor (film)|Thor'' (2011) *''National Theatre Live'' - serie TV, 1 episodio (2013) *''Jack Ryan - L'iniziazione'' (Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit, 2014) *''Cenerentola (film 2015)|Cenerentola'' (Cinderella, 2015) Sceneggiatore *''Enrico V'' (Henry V), regia di Kenneth Branagh (1989) *''Molto rumore per nulla'' (Much Ado About Nothing), regia di Kenneth Branagh (1993) *''Nel bel mezzo di un gelido inverno'' (In the Bleak Midwinter), regia di Kenneth Branagh (1995) *''Hamlet'', regia di Kenneth Branagh (1996) *''Pene d'amor perdute'' (Love's Labour's Lost), regia di Kenneth Branagh (2000) *''Listening'', regia di Kenneth Branagh - cortometraggio (2003) *''As You Like It - Come vi piace'' (As You Like It), regia di Kenneth Branagh (2006) *''Il flauto magico'' (The Magic Flute), regia di Kenneth Branagh (2006) Produttore *''Gli amici di Peter'' (Peter's Friends), regia di Kenneth Branagh (1992) *''Molto rumore per nulla'' (Much Ado About Nothing), regia di Kenneth Branagh (1993) *''Frankenstein di Mary Shelley'' (Frankenstein), regia di Kenneth Branagh (1994) *''Pene d'amor perdute'' (Love's Labour's Lost), regia di Kenneth Branagh (2000) *''As You Like It - Come vi piace'' (As You Like It), regia di Kenneth Branagh (2006) *''Sleuth - Gli insospettabili'' (Sleuth), regia di Kenneth Branagh (2007) *''Il commissario Wallander'' – serie TV, 9 episodi (2008-2012) Premi e riconoscimenti Premio Oscar * Nomination Oscar al miglior regista|miglior regista per Enrico V ''(1989) * Nomination Miglior Attore Protagonista per Enrico V (1989) * Nomination Oscar al miglior cortometraggio per ''Il canto del cigno (film)|Il canto del cigno ''(1992) * Nomination Oscar alla migliore sceneggiatura non originale per ''Hamlet (film 1996)|Hamlet ''(1996) * Nomination miglior attore non protagonista per ''Marilyn ''(2011) Doppiatori italiani Nelle versioni in Lingua italiana|italiano dei suoi film, Branagh è stato doppiaggio|doppiato da: *Antonio Sanna in ''Frankenstein di Mary Shelley, Wild Wild West, Shackleton, Harry Potter e la camera dei segreti, 5 bambini & It, I Love Radio Rock *Tonino Accolla in Enrico V, L'altro delitto, Molto rumore per nulla, Gli amici di Peter, Riccardo III - Un uomo, un re *Roberto Pedicini in Celebrity, La teoria del volo, Operazione Valchiria *Fabrizio Pucci in Conflitto di interessi, La proposta, Warm Springs *Luca Biagini in Swing Kids - Giovani ribelli, La generazione rubata, Marilyn *Massimo Popolizio in Othello, Hamlet *Danilo De Girolamo in Pene d'amor perdute *Angelo Maggi in Conspiracy - Soluzione finale *Marco Mete ne Il commissario Wallander *Massimo Lodolo in Jack Ryan - L'iniziazione Da doppiatore è sostituito da * Marco Mete e Raffaele Fallica in Nel mondo dei dinosauri *Alessandro Gassmann ne La strada per El Dorado Bibliografia * Daniela Pecchiani, Kenneth Branagh, Il Castoro Cinema n. 197, Editrice Il Castoro, 2000, ISBN 8880331795 Categoria:Attori (Mondo Reale) Categoria:Attori in HP2